Confrontations
by QuinnJ
Summary: Hook is unexpectedly confronted with the ugly truth of Tinkerbell's life in Neverland when they are reunited after many years of separation. After that, Hook pays a visit to Pan. And Pan, well... he finds a little talk with Tink is in order.
1. Tink & Hook

**A/N: This occurs right after the group finds Tinkerbell who agrees to help them.**

* * *

"Tink?! You up there?!"

Hook had been sent on behalf of the group to gather Tinkerbell for their meeting. They needed to discuss the plan to get inside Pan's hideout and they needed the fairy to shed some light on the best way to accomplish that. She had excused herself a while ago, to change clothes. He tried especially hard not to picture that image in his mind. She was just a friend now. Hook was halfway up the ladder when he heard her yell back at him.

"No! I mean yes. Don't come up!" her voice sounded a bit panicked, but it was already too late. By the time she finished her sentence he was at the top.

"Come now Tink, don't tell me you're suddenly shy about..."

She tried to cover up quickly but it was too late, he had already seen it. Her exposed skin and the marks that were on it. Not just a few simple bruises, no that wouldn't have surprised him at all. Life in Neverland was rough. If you weren't willing to get a little scratched up every now and then, you'd never survive here. However, this was something else entirely. On her back were thick jagged scars, some of them still red, looking rather new. Oddly shaped cuts decorated her upper arms and the bruises unmistakably had come from hands. She had one bandage wrapped around the lower part of her abdomen. Then it hit him. What she really went up here to do. She wasn't changing clothes; she was changing bandages. He stepped into the hut and stood there, uncertain of how to react to what he clearly was not supposed to have seen. He didn't mean to stare at her, but he simply couldn't take his eyes off the damage she had suffered.

Tinkerbell fumbled with her top and rapidly put it over her head. A little too rapidly she soon realised as the fabric scraped along her injuries mercilessly. She grit her teeth and rolled down the rest of her tunic with a gentler hand. Just as the last bit of bare skin disappeared beneath it, Hook noticed something small at the base of her spine. There were distinctly shaped letters. Two of them.

Initials.

The sight of it made the normally composed pirate take a step back. All of a sudden he felt sick. His stomach was twisting into tight knots. He did not just see what he thought he saw. Every last bit of guilt he had carried around for years and buried, somewhere deep inside his blackened heart, came flooding right back. After a long awkward silence he managed to croak out, "I'm sorry, love."

"Yeah you could've at least knocked first," she replied, completely ignoring the fact that they both knew exactly what he was actually apologizing for.

A long time ago, Hook had had the chance to take Tinkerbell off the island with him. She had tried to talk him out of his plans to get even with the Dark One many times of course, but after spending centuries looking for a way to defeat him, having finally found it, he simply couldn't let it go. Despite their differences on the subject, they had grown quite close over the years. So when he finally made the deal with Pan to leave Neverland he had demanded Tinkerbell leave with him. Pan had had no problems parting with the ex-fairy, however, he had named a price for her. And a steep one it had been. One he simply couldn't, or perhaps... _wouldn't_ pay.

He had considered taking the easy way out and leaving without saying goodbye to Tinkerbell. It would avoid having to explain why she couldn't come with him, but he realised that would be the cowardly thing to do and Hook, while he found himself to be many things, he was _not_ a coward. He had faced his fierce little companion and had told her of Pan's request and how he couldn't possibly honor it. What made it all the more painful now was that she had pretended to be ok with it. She wanted to be a good friend and not make him feel bad about leaving her behind.

"Tink..."

"Don't," she spoke firmly, fearing that if he went on she'd not be able to hold it together.

"I don't need your sympathies Hook. I did just fine without them for the last few decades," she sat down carefully in her hammock. She was putting up her walls. Creating as much distance between them as possible by acting cold. He sighed and without asking he lowered himself into the hammock next to her. Tinkerbell stared straight ahead of her, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"So you haven't missed me then?" he tried to lighten the mood with a self-assured grin.

"Nope, not at all," she lied. "In fact, haven't thought about you for a second since you left."

A smile crept up on Hook's face. He knew she wasn't telling the truth and he knew she wanted him to know it, otherwise she'd have made herself sound far more convincing. She was just too damn proud to admit it.

"I've missed you," he simply replied. Disarmed by his sincerity, the former fairy turned her head to the side where he was sitting. Even though neither spoke up, a lot was said in the look they shared. After a moment of comfortable silence Hook felt sufficiently at ease to bring up the subject of her injuries again. He needed to know exactly which one of those obnoxious savages had attacked Tinkerbell so brutally.

"Who was it Tink?" he inquired, barely able to contain the anger in his voice.

"What does it matter now?"

"Well I'd like to return the favour," he raised his hook in the air with a triumphant look on his face.

"I can handle those boys. I'm not the only one on this island bearing scars you know," she shot him a significant look.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. What about Pan?"

She fell silent at that and let her eyes wander back to the floor, a dark frown covered her otherwise friendly features. That had been a low blow but he knew he was right. She was tough, however, even someone as resilient as her had a breaking point and Pan was particularly skilled at finding that point.

Hook glanced in her direction and as if seeing it for the first time ever his eyes lingered on the kerchief around her neck. Studying it, he noticed something was off. He reached for it and yanked it off her to reveal a nasty-looking set of fingerprints. Tinkerbell gasped. Before she knew what was happening, the green material had fallen down on the ground. Her hand instantly shot up to cover her neck. She stood up to retrieve it and shot a death glare at Hook while tying it securely back in place.

"Why did you do that? Why can't you just leave it alone?!" she looked furious, though her voice betrayed the emotion within her.

"What is he doing to you? More importantly, why are you letting him do it?!" Hook shouted at her, his own rage getting the best of him. Tink's eyes widened before narrowing them murderously; she looked ready to slash his throat like she had threatened to do all those years ago.

"_Let_ him?" her voice was extremely shaky. She closed the gap between them swiftly and grabbed his coat with both hands and whispered dangerously, "I didn't _let_ him do anything," she stared deep into his eyes, making sure he understood exactly what she was saying. Hook got the message alright. He stood up as well, her tiny hands slowly dropping back to her sides.

"Aye. That was out of line... I apologize."

A lump formed in the back of her throat, rendering her speechless. Why did he have to be so damn nice? Anger she could deal with, but not kindness. Kindness was worse. It made the walls she so thoroughly had built up around herself crumble down like a house of cards.

He moved to hug her, but she firmly took a step back, finger pointed at him. "No! Don't touch me." Her words may have been fierce but her appearance was anything but. He stayed in his spot and instead extended his hand out to her.

"Come here," he said softly. When she made no attempt to move in his direction he added, "That's an order, fairy."

That was all it took for the thin layer of ice on her soul to melt. She tried to suppress the grin that was forming on her lips, but it had always been hard to stay mad at him for too long. Besides, it wasn't him she was truly mad at anyway.

"_Ex_-fairy," she corrected him, "and I don't take orders from a _pirate_."

Hook's eyebrow raised in amusement as he caught the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Always have to have the last word don't you?" This time they both smiled.

Tinkerbell didn't need any words, all she needed was her friend's embrace after all these years of being apart. So she did what she had wanted to do the minute she had laid eyes on him earlier that day. She threw herself in his arms. Hook almost stumbled back from the impact. Tinkerbell hissed when he put his arms around her. Even though he didn't want to hurt her, he felt reluctant to let go, so instead he rested his arms as gently as he could against her back with his hand between her shoulder blades. They stood like that for a while. Complete stillness surrounding them.

* * *

**Additional A/N: I'm considering writing a second part, in which Hook confronts Peter, for those who might be interested in that.**


	2. Hook & Pan

**A/N: First of all thank you all so much for the feedback on this story. It took me a while to get it just right, but here it is, the second part to my little Tinkerhook friendship fic. **

* * *

"Well that was touching." Hook turned around swiftly. Standing there, leaning against a tree lazily was the very last person he wished to see right now; Felix. As soon as Hook's eyes fell upon him an overwhelming desire to carve him open overtook him. Hook wasted no time on pleasantries. "Where is he?!"

"Peter? He's been wanting to talk to you."

"Conversation's not what I had in mind, mate."

Felix smirked. "You'll find him at the old shack by the beach," he casually declared while turning around to leave the captain to find his own way to Pan. Hook wasn't about to let him off that easily though.

"If I find out you had anything to do with hurting Tink..." he threatened.

Felix glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh yes, the fairy," a malevolent grin spread slowly over his features. "How is she? Last I saw her she was bleeding and begging Pan for her miserable little life."

Before Hook could even begin to charge towards the boy, he was gone. Vanished into the dense forest. He'd deal with Felix later. Right now, he had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

Deeply lost in his thoughts Hook now wandered through the jungle, swinging his sword furiously at the bushes and overhanging branches. More so out of agitation than out of any practicalities. He was blaming himself. If only he had stayed. If only he hadn't been so selfishly blinded by his quest for retaliation against the Dark One. If only... his whole life seemed to consist of regrets and missed opportunities at a better life. Sadly, he couldn't turn back time, however, he could try to make up for the past in the present. Tinkerbell was surely no damsel in distress, but he'd be damned if he'd let the one who hurt her walk. The picture Felix had so derisively painted him forced its way back into his head. With a loud roar he struck his sword into the nearest tree.

It was then that he heard the faintest tones of music. It was _him_. The fact that he could still hear the music, even if it was only very remote, was not lost on Hook. As soon as he stepped away from the path he had so far followed, he spotted him. He was sitting on a large boulder, playing the pipes. When Pan noticed his presence, he stopped playing and smiled widely at Hook and threw his arms wide open as a way of welcoming an old friend.

"Killian! Thought you'd never get here. It's not polite to keep people waiting you know. I figured you might be a little... _lost_, so giving you a hand in finding your way seemed appropriate," Pan said waving the pan flute slightly before setting it down on the ground next to his feet.

"You can still hear it can't you?"

Hook not wanting to get into it, ignored the question all together. "I can still hear the sound of your voice. Which is a problem, so allow me to rip out your throat." Halfway through his sentence he lunged towards the boy. Pan didn't even try to move out of the way. He let the captain have his victory over him as he got slammed into a tree a few feet away. His back scraped against the bark fiercely. It hurt him considerably and yet, he showed no sign of being in pain. He was rather enjoying the rage that was being directed at him. Rage contained passion, and passion contained power. He loved power.

"So violent. What did I ever do to deserve that?" he asked with a feigned innocent look on his face.

"You hurt Tinkerbell," he snarled lowly.

Pan smiled, appearing to be quite pleased about that fact. "Yes. I did." He leaned in closer to the captain and whispered, "Her screams were like music to my ears."

Hook let out a growl and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, raising his hook dangerously close to his eye. Pan seemed entirely unfazed. "I'm gonna gut you from bow to stern boy."

"No you won't," Pan said from behind him. Hook was now stupidly holding onto thin air. He turned around. Absolute murder was in his eyes. If Pan had looked closer he would've been able to see his exact ending in them. Hook hadn't wanted to kill someone this badly since the crocodile.

All that only amused Pan even more. He was puzzled by the bond the pirate and the fairy shared, but it gave him an advantage over them both. Caring for another makes you weak.

Hook dove at him once again, but it proved as pointless as the first time. Pan appeared off to the side and moved in a half circle towards Hook who spun around for the second time.

"Please, stop wasting your energy Killian. Shouldn't you be consoling your wingless friend or something, rather than chase after me?"

As much as he hated to admit it, the boy was right. His current tactics were obviously not leading him anywhere except towards exhaustion. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. It never served well to go without strategy when dealing with Pan. Perhaps if he kept him talking, he might be able to catch him off guard at one point.

"Aye, your blood on my hook will be all the consolation she'll need, mate."

"My, aren't you just the knight in shining armour. Secretly hoping to impress the lady in distress are we? Here I thought the two of you were uhm... _just_ _friends_."

"We are," Hook gritted through his teeth, trying his hardest to ignore the vigorous need to attack. "And I thought that, once, she was your friend as well."

Pan let out a laugh. "Hardly. She was... convenient. Then she met you and well, she lost all her worth instantly."

"Is that why brutalized you her?"

'Because of me?' the voice of his guilt added.

Hook honestly didn't care to know Pan's motivations. He merely wished to keep him distracted a little while longer. If there was but one weakness the boy had, it would be his arrogance. He'd want to boast about hurting Tink and he'd want to hurt Hook by telling him about it. Eventually his ego would prevent him from keeping his guard up. That's where Hook's opportunity to strike lay.

"Well, things can get very dull around here, you see," he replied with a provocative smirk. "But don't worry, it was just a bit of harmless fun."

A vision of the horrendous scars on Tink's back drifted around in Hook's mind.

Fun.

His breathing became increasingly erratic. "Don't think I didn't _see_ what you did to her," he clenched his fist; he was shaking with pure rage now. His voice was low and raw, very nearly growling when he spoke. "You marked her."

Knowing exactly where he had placed the marks Hook was referring to, Pan's eyebrows perked up. "She took her clothes off for you already huh? Not sure I should be surprised, after all our dear Tinkerbell isn't nearly as classy as that saviour of yours."

Hook knew that Pan was only trying to bait him by repeatedly offending Tink, but now he had brought Emma into it. He felt a wave of fury rush through him and he questioned how much longer he would be able to bear listening to this load of nonsense. "You keep her out of this."

Pan was having entirely too much fun toying with Hook's emotions. He studied his features. Had he truly come to care for the saviour? Yes... he had. He felt equally protective of them both; he could see it in the man's eyes. Pan almost burst out in laughter at the thought of Captain Hook caring about anyone beside himself.

"Tell me something Killian; if you could take one of them off the island with you, which one would you take? Emma, the love of your life? Or Tinkerbell, an utterly useless ex-fairy?"

Hook's expression twisted into one of confusion and disbelief. "Does it really matter? We both know you're not providing anyone with a ticket back to our land."

"Hm torn are we? That's interesting since you just promised your fairy you'd take her with you this time. Planning on going back on your word already Captain?" He waved his finger at him as if he was scolding a child. "Bad form."

That boy had eyes and ears absolutely everywhere. His own words, spoken moments before exiting the tree house, still sounded in his mind, _This_ _time... I am_ _not leaving this island without you_. He had meant it, there would be no deals or trades. They were leaving together. He made this promise and he intended to keep it.

"I _plan_ to make sure she will never have to spend another minute in this cursed land."

"Then you should've taken her with you when you had the chance. I'm not feeling as... generous as I did before. I quite like having her around. Gives us boys something to do."

The way he spoke of Tinkerbell as if she was some sort of object to pass around between him and his band of misfits sickened Hook to his core. Never before had he realised exactly what kind of a twisted individual he was dealing with. How the hell did he get like that? He remembered when he first met Pan. He may not have been the most warm and welcoming, but there was no real malice in him either. Malice was an understatement for what he was looking at right now.

Hook's eyes darkened. "She's coming with me. You don't have a say in it, mate."

Pan stepped closer to him and stopped short of an inch before Hook. "She deserved everything she got and more. Someone had to teach the girl her place. After all, I was kind enough to let her live on _my_ island. The least she could've done was show me some respect. I reckon, she won't soon forget to now though," he said with a derisive grin on his face.

That was it. Hook raised his left arm high and brought it down with great force. Digging the sharp metal into the boy and puncturing the skin just below the shoulder. The hook dragged across Pan's chest. Fabric, skin and veins alike ripped open. Red everywhere. The boy emitted a scream unlike any he'd heard before. He dropped to his knees, hands clutching the gaping wound.

All the rage Hook had held back ebbed away as soon as he saw the first drop of blood appear. It was but a fraction of what Pan had put Tink through, but it was enough... for now. He wiped the blood of his hook and walked back towards camp leaving Pan writhing in pain on the ground. He was never under the impression that he'd killed him. He knew he had magic, of all kinds. He'd live. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Additional A/N: There just might be a third and final part to this story. Just maybe... ;)**


	3. Pan & Tink

**A/N: Alright dears, third and final chapter. ****Thank you for the reviews guys, it means a lot!**

* * *

It had taken him a day or so to fully recover from the wound Hook had caused him. The fact that he inadvertently let that lowlife pirate get close enough to harm him made his blood boil. He had played right into his... well hand. Nobody outwits Peter Pan.

He had used a small amount of pixie dust to heal the worst of it, but he couldn't afford to use all of it. Pixie dust was in scarce supply and it needed to be reserved for emergencies only. He checked the bandages one more time and saw it would leave a scar. Oh that pirate was always sure to give as good as he got. Never a dull moment when it came to the captain. He tucked his tunic back over the wound and decided he should have a little chat with the reason Hook had come to visit him in the first place. It's been too long after all.

Through the darkness he made his way to Tink's place. The nearer he got to her the more excited he felt. He could already picture the look on her face when she would see him invade her pathetic little safe haven. A look he has worked hard to instill in her. He came to a stop when he saw the grand tree in which she had made her home. He stood at the bottom of the ladder looking up. There was a faint light visible through the cracks of the wooden structure. Good, she was home.

He carefully made his way up to the top and when he got close enough he peered inside the hut. He could see the fairy standing with her back towards him. A grin plastered on his face, he climbed the last few steps and invited himself into the hut.

"Hello Tink, how are you?"

A sharp gasp escaped Tinkerbell's lips. She turned around to face him and just the sight of him made her heart speed up. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't trusting the situation at all. He wanted something and whatever it was, it wasn't anything good.

"I'm fine... why?"

"Hm, I'm less fine, thank you for asking." Pan's stare had turned cold and oddly enough the temperature in the hut seemed to drop a few degrees. Or perhaps this was merely a figment of Tink's imagination, either way she couldn't help but shiver. She backed away from him as far as she could. Soon enough she found herself pressed against the wall.

Trapped.

Even in her own home, if you could call it that, he managed to make her feel unsafe. He had invaded every inch of her life. Nothing was untouched by the boy. Nothing was her own anymore.

"What's the matter Tink? You seem, nervous."

"Why are you here?" She walked over to the small table to her right never taking her eyes off him.

"What a way to greet your guest," he paused, but when she didn't reply he came right to the point, "Had an interesting visit."

Tinkerbell needn't guess who this visitor was. There was only one person who would face Pan for her. Something heavy formed in the core of her stomach. She started to feel dizzy and grabbed the edge of the table with both hands.

Pan stalked towards her until he was directly behind her. "Hook," he whispered in her ear. Upon hearing his name she spun around and Pan grabbed her by the arm to make sure she stayed right where she was and pressed down hard on the bruises he had left there.

"Thought you'd sic your pirate on me, did you? Thought he could fight for your honour?"

Tinkerbell lowered her head. Looking into his eyes just made her feel so small. He was mocking her and humiliating her, all in that menacing tone of his. She should've known Hook wouldn't be able to let it rest. She should've known it'd be a bad idea to tell him about her injuries. Though, he hadn't exactly left her much choice when he dropped in on her unannounced.

"I didn't. I don't need to. I can take care of myself," she finally answered, trying to steady her voice while meeting his gaze.

"Is that so?"

He took one step closer and was now firmly pressed against her body. He reached behind her and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back her head slowly. He inspected the fingerprints on her neck that were only just peeking out from underneath her kerchief.

"These marks say otherwise."

He let go of her arm and pulled away the green material roughly, to reveal the whole set of fingerprints. "I have your life in my hands Tink, I can end your existence... anytime I want." He searched for her eyes and looked deep inside them. The fear was intoxicating. He really ought to have taken advantage of that more. Perhaps he still could, because what ever that pirate may have been thinking, he was not about to let the fairy just leave the island to live happily ever after. She belonged to him now. Hook had all but given her to him on a silver platter.

He smiled at her, but when he smiled, no kindness was there. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you... if you behave. I'm here to talk about the good old days." He knew very well that bringing up the past was far more painful than any physical injuries he could possibly deal out. That was part of the fun after all.

"Felix and I talk about you quite a bit you know," he cooed, then released her hair with a jerk, staying uncomfortably close to her. "What ever happened to that sweet little fairy we used to hang out with so much, we say. I apologize for not visiting you earlier to find out, but you know how it is."

Tinkerbell tried to break free from his grasp. She didn't want to listen to this anymore.

"You remember Felix don't you?" he continued, not fazed in the slightest. "How he made you scream? How he whipped you until you passed out. Remember the marks..." he trailed his finger down her spine, "I left on you?" She was in tears now. He was breaking her all over again and he enjoyed every second of it.

She gathered all her strength and pushed him away from her. As he stumbled back he laughed, clearly taking pleasure in his achievement to make her react. He walked across the tiny room, turned around and leaned casually back against the wall, right next to her hammock. With a significant distance between them, Tinkerbell felt she could breathe normally again. She was still standing with her back to the table, hands gripping the edge of it. She shot him a hateful glare.

"You know that pirate of yours, he got me pretty good. Sliced me, from here," he pointed at the spot where the hook had dug itself into his body then followed the mark with his finger and stopped just under his chest, "to here."

Despite herself, Tinkerbell couldn't help but feel satisfied that at the very least Hook had managed to do some damage. A smirk tugged on Tink's lips. "How did it feel?" 'I hope it hurt like hell', her eyes added. Pan caught that, but decided to ignore it.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to be fine," he said, acting as if she had expressed genuine concern for his well-being.

"Can you believe it, all this, for a broken fairy... Tell me Tink, what makes you so special that he's willing to risk his life for you? We both know our dear Captain only does that for either one of two things. Which category do you think you fall into Tink?"

Tinkerbell eyed him incredulously. Was he suggesting something? She and Killian had been closer than friends once yes, but that was such a long time ago. Now they were good friends and they loved each other as such, but she didn't expect Pan to understand that. She didn't expect him to understand love at all.

"Both," she replied, trying to show she wasn't thrown by his underhanded comments.

Pan raised his eyebrows at that. It vexed him that she was probably right. Hook had been awfully passionate about making him pay for hurting his precious fairy. He'd done it for her and the fact that Tink knew it, made his anger flare up again. He wanted to crush her and feel her crumble.

"I gave him a choice you know. You or the saviour. To take off the island with him. Wanna know who he chose?"

Something told her that she really didn't.

"Emma. Without a second thought for you, he chose her. You see Tink you really don't mean as much to him as he says."

"You're lying," Tink stated with as much confidence she could muster, carelessly stepping forward. Pan was lying. He lies. It's what he does. Hook wouldn't leave her again. He promised her he wouldn't.

"I don't lie," he lied.

Tinkerbell scoffed, "Are you kidding me? That's all you know how to do Pan."

"Now who's lying? I also know how to make you feel pain don't I?" he hissed ominously, also taking a few steps forward.

She turned her head away from him, casting her gaze to the ground momentarily, before looking him straight in the eye. "I'm not afraid of you."

Oh wasn't she?

Without warning he grabbed her by the arms, spun her around and shoved her against the wall he had previously been leaning on. As she crashed into it her face twisted into a grimace of pain, the impact opening the fresh wounds on her back again. He grinned down at her darkly, then in an instant his features softened, eyes scanning her body as if checking for unintended injuries.

"Did that hurt? I'm so sorry Tink." He caressed her cheek. He loved this game.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Be nice to me."

"You want me to be mean to you instead?"

"No... I..."

"Because I can do that Tink. If you want me to hurt you, I will."

His words sounded as though he had just offered her his help. He was twisting her mind. He was purposefully treating her gently, knowing she wouldn't be able to stomach his insincerities. He knew her. By expressing false kindness he made her almost _want_ him to hurt her. To her that would be the better option. Cruelty over faux concern. It was a trap. Tangled in her own words and Pan's mind games.

"Well if you don't want me to be nice, what other option do I have?"

Tinkerbell took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She needed to calm down. She opened her eyes and her voice was clear again. "You could leave me alone," she said with positive strength in her voice.

She had found her courage once more, he could see. Too bad, he'd been so close. Brought her to the brink of disintegration. She was a tough little thing. As much as he enjoyed seeing her break down, he equally enjoyed her not being easy to crack.

Pan let her go and walked away from her. "We must do this again some time," he said casually, while turning around to face her one last time.

"Make no mistake Tink, tell one more soul your pathetic little sob story and you _will_ suffer the consequences."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
